


AA XXX

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Explicit Sexual Content, Generation One, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot AU. Skywarp is a performer in a dance club, Astrotrain is helplessly fascinated by him. And lo and behold, Skywarp comes on to him one night, and well, smut happens. Yes, it’s that pointless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AA XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, so, it's been three months since I wrote anything ever.
> 
> And this is my first time writing for this fandom.
> 
> Pls, be nice...

Admittedly, there was only one fact: Astrotrain hated that place. He hated the flashing lights searing through his optics, the booming music which was anything but his taste, the thin smoke that filled the air with Primus knows what, and the sound of all those other bots talking all at the same time and all too loud.

He hated it all and yet he kept coming back.

He never really expected to find himself in such a situation, but there was him, going back to a place he would rather burn because one single aspect of it kept dragging him back.

Now, as much as Cybertronians didn't care about gender specifications, one had to admit femmes were built in a way more appealing way than mechs. Their slender, slicker figures were very attractive and made them far more limber, and anyone would be lying if they said they preferred seeing a mech performing on a dance pole instead of a femme. They had the proper frame for the task, the kind of frame mechs just didn't have, except for a few exceptions.

And that's where Astrotrain's complicated relationship with that dinky club started.

Dragged there for the first time by other bots, because they said he needed to "unwind", he tried to ignore the whole place, downing a few shots of Energon and not even trying to pretend he was having fun.

That's when that asshole happened.

The thing about femmes performing better than mechs in a place like that? That was the point where Astrotrain's perception of such a fact got completely screwed over.

The figure in the stage was not a femme, obviously, but they sure were slender for mech's standards. One of them Seekers. Small flying jets which seemed to be all the rage. Astrotrain had never understood the appeal to them, up until that point.

Until he saw the one in front of him perform.

Despite the fact he was bigger than the femmes, he moved just as lightly, almost as if there was no weight to his body, and that was some feat, all things considered. The way he moved was so natural and fluid, Astrotrain could not remember ever seeing any mech move that gracefully. And he could swear he could feel the Seeker's confidence seeping through the air, as if he owned the damn place.

He remembered shifting uncomfortably on his seat as he watched the entire performance, his optics never daring to leave the stage. Everything about that mech was quite harmonious and the way he weightlessly spun around the pole and moved to the music was almost hypnotizing.

By the end of it, he almost caught himself getting up from his seat and going after that Seeker he didn't even bother catching the name. The sounds and the music of the club were all drowned during that time.

Astrotrain knew he was hooked up from day one. It was impossible to deny it. He eventually happened to learn the name of the seeker, which happened to be Skywarp. And also when he performed at that awful club.

And every night Astrotrain was there, watching the purple, white and black bot dance around the pole. Watch him lick his lips at his mostly captive audience, eyes half-lidded and a smirk on his face. He could tell the little fragger loved the attention, and did he want to give that mech all the attention he deserved.

He had lost count how many times he had gone back home with his whole system begging for an overload, and how he imagined Skywarp being there, under him, whispering his name, lips half opened and optics shut off... The thought alone would send him overloading in a nano-klik. Primus, he didn't even know how the damn Seeker sounded like and he was having fantasies about him saying his name.

That was so pathetic. Luckily, he almost never crossed paths with bots he knew when there, so no one was aware of him making that a habit.

And that was yet another night wasted at that club, craving over a mech he knew nothing about just to go back home and overload on his own by making up stupid scenarios in his head. Astrotrain always thought he was better than that, but apparently he was wrong.

He sighed as he downed another shot of Energon, always staring, always letting his mind wander. With such flexibility, Skywarp was probably a little deviant in the berth. What he wouldn’t give to tower over that smaller bot, touch his frame and cables and watch him shudder, get him to beg for more. And he would give so much more. Spread those slender legs of his and touch him where it mattered. Get him hot and bothered until he couldn’t take it.

Damn, he was probably even more attractive when properly turned on.

Even though he was amid such thoughts, Astrotrain didn’t stop paying attention to Skywarp’s performance, and was aware of when it ended, watching the Seeker leave the stage, hips swaying. Why did he have to do such a thing? And why his aft had to be so damn tempting? He wished he could grab a nice handful of it.

Throwing his head back, he paid for his drinks and left. There was nothing else for him there. And to be perfectly honest his spike was chaffing against his interface plate, so all he wanted to do was to go back to his place and take care of that.

As he hit the outside of the club, the loud music and the voices getting muffled behind him, he only had time to give a few steps before a voice called from behind him.

“Hey, you.”

Astrotrain didn’t recognize that voice at all, and spun in place ready to dish out a rude reply to whomever was there, but all he could do was stand there with his mouth agape, optics going slightly wide.

Right there, just a few feet from him, was Skywarp. Standing there with his arms crossed in front of his vents.

“Hello, anyone in there?” The Seeker asked, after a few seconds without a reply.

“What you want?” Astrotrain quickly went back to his regular, rude self, the initial surprise of seeing the other bot there mostly gone.

“Sheesh, thought you would be a bit more agreeable, considering how you just stare at me the whole time.” Skywarp grinned in amusement as he watched the larger bot’s optics go wide again.

“Big deal. You get stared at by almost everyone in there.” Astrotrain was about to turn around and take his leave, but the Seeker’s voice got him to stop on his tracks.

“But not everyone is there every single time I perform. I have a good memory for these things, you know? Not to mention is really hard to miss a bot your size.” Skywarp had to hold back a small laugh as he watched the triple changer turn to face him once again, visibly annoyed and flustered.

“Get lost.” Astrotrain pretty much spat out those words, visibly bothered by how ineffective they were, as he watched the Seeker get closer to him.

“You sure have some serious anger management issues, don’t you big guy?” Skywarp was now less than two feet away from the triple changer. And Astrotrain really wish he wasn’t.

“I have a name, you know?” _Petulant little Seeker._

“And may I know it?” Skywarp kept smirking, and the triple changer almost wanted to slap that little smile off his face.

“Astrotrain. And don’t you fragging forget it.”

“It’s nice to meet you too. Anyway, I didn’t come here so we could stand around and stare at each other. C’mon.” The smaller bot walked past the bigger one, going down the street. Astrotrain didn’t really move from where he was standing, but instead shot Skywarp a question.

“Do you really think I’m going to fraggin’ follow you? Where are you even going to take me?” That little jet sure had a lot of nerve.

“Oh, I don’t know. I was thinking about taking you to an alley and mug you. Where do you _think_ I’m taking you? Primus, you are a dense one.” Skywarp was certainly growing annoyed by that stupid little “game”.

Astrotrain would be a damn big liar if he said he didn’t understand where Skywarp was going with that and an even bigger one if he said he didn’t want to go for it. He felt a pang behind his interfacing panel as he watched Skywarp walk away. Maybe that would be his only change to finally enact one of his many fantasies.

Something felt off though. Was it supposed to be so easy? To have Skywarp just walk up to him and be this… willing? Sure he had been visiting that club for almost three diuns, but still…

“Are your pedes even working?” Skywarp’s voice cut through Astrotrain’s thoughts and he fumed, walking towards the Seeker.

“They work better than yours.” The larger mech clenched his servos as he followed the jet.

“Doubt it…” Skywarp said almost in a whisper, but loud enough for the other mech to hear it.

The rest of the way was made in silence, as they crossed streets and turned alleys. Astrotrain was never the talking kind, and the situation really didn’t give him many ideas of what to say, so he thought it was wise to keep his mouth shut for the time being. No need to blow it all before it even begun. As for Skywarp, he had things to say, but he thought it was more adequate to wait for when they weren’t waltzing through the streets to say them.

After a while, they finally reached a tall building, with a couple of living quarters on each floor. Skywarp pulled an access card and swiped it on the reader of the front gate. The loud noise that accompanied its opening made Astrotrain wonder if that would wake up whoever was in the building. Not that he cared.

He followed the Seeker inside and they took an elevator almost to the last floor. They ended in front of a door with the number 801 engraved in it.

Another card swipe and the small front door slid open. Skywarp went through without any complications, but the same didn't hold true for the triple changer, whom had to find a way to fit through the opening by bending his frame in rather uncomfortable positions, which was enough to put a smile of amusement on Skywarp's lips. Still, he made it through and the door locked behind him.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Skywarp's voice came from the other side of the room. Astrotrain barely paid attention, as he observed everything around him.

There was a large window to the right, from where the skyline of Kaon could be seen, with its blinking lights and murky colors. The inside of the Seeker's "home" was... well, tacky would be one way to put it. Most of the lights were of an almost sickening red shade, except for an area near the window with a place to sit and some ugly sculptures beside it. On the other corner there was a small bar and, on top of it, an assortment of glasses with all kinds of weird shapes. The wall behind it had multicolored bottles that were shinning bright.

It almost felt like they were back at that stinking club.

"Can I fix you a drink? They always like to give me leftover bottles back at the club." Skywarp pretty much floated towards the bar area, smiling all the time.

"No. I'm good." Astrotrain decided to go sit down, watching the Seeker mix something in one of the glasses. It was a combination of five different colored liquids, which resulted in a rainbow-like concoction. Cybertronian drinks were famous for not really mixing, probably to make them more eye-catching. He never really cared for that. All he needed was a few shots of laced Energon and he was good to go.

Usually, it was the femmes who liked when their drinks looked like a shimmering prism. Wasn’t for his particularly deep voice, Astrotrain would have some doubts about what kind of model the Seeker actually was.

He was taken away from his thoughts when he heard Skywarp almost skipping in his direction, sitting across from him.

"I'll say, it's not usual for mechs like you to end up at that club, let alone get so interested in me. I admit I have a few 'fans', but you have to be the most devoted." Skywarp took a sip from his drink, leaning back in his seat, legs crossing.

"Is that your thing? Spotting bots at the club and taking them to your living quarters?" Astrotrain crossed his arms, gaze shifting between the Seeker and the large window.

"Please, don't get the wrong idea." Skywarp tilted his head to the side a bit, grinning. "I happen to have very refined tastes when it comes to mates, and you should be honored I picked you." He took another sip from his drink.

Astrotrain really didn’t know what to make out of that whole situation. It was just so surreal. There was him, alone with the very same mech he had been fantasizing about for so long, and suddenly it was just **that** easy to have him.

“And why the sudden interest in me?” He finally asked. Being invited there still felt weird.

“Well, for one thing, I am awfully bored. Almost everyone makes the wrong assumption and think bots like me and those femmes have it easy when it comes to hooking up with mates but… that’s far from the truth.” Skywarp let out an almost quiet groan, gazing at his glass. “Unless you want to get frisky with some old, decaying, disgusting bot, your chances of getting lucky are little to non-existent.”

Admittedly, Astrotrain remembered seeing some rather unsavory individuals back in the club. Some really nasty bots who would clearly frag anything that moved. Not only that, they were really unpleasant to the optics, overall. One would have to be desperate for interfacing to go after one of those guys.

“You are better than that then?” The triple changer finally kept his optics on the Seeker, ignoring the window by his side.

“Well Astro… I can call you Astro right? You see Astro, I know the score.” Skywarp took a large gulp from his drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his servo. “Everyone thinks I’m just _so dumb_. But I’m actually smarter than I seem.” There was a wink from the Seeker as he swished his multicolored drink inside his cubic glass.

“I find that hard to believe.” Astrotrain kept his arms crossed and the serious expression upon his face. “Who brings somebot three times their size to their living quarters? And all by themselves?”

There was a snort from Skywarp. “Trust me. I can take care of myself just fine. I have… a few tricks up my sleeve. Although...” Another shot from the drink. “I would rather show you a _different_ set of tricks.” The Seeker traced his lips with his glossa, as he studied Astrotrain’s figure intently. He had to admit the triple changer’s frame was quite pleasing, and he always had a thing for bigger mechs. Even if his trine mates didn’t really approve of his tastes.

But then again, they didn’t exactly approve of his lifestyle either, so it wasn’t like Skywarp cared about their opinion.

Astrotrain did a pretty good job at hiding the fact that a jolt of electricity went from his spark straight to the back of his interfacing plate when he saw the Seeker lick his lips. His whole body was suddenly restless and he shifted in place a little.

And then Skywarp’s laugh filled the room as he took the last sip from his drink. It was an almost irritating laugh.

“I have to say I admire how you are holding back.” The jet put his glass on the floor, legs uncrossing as he leaned forward. “Although, I’m pretty sure you’ve been holding back for far too long.”

Feeling his fists clench, Astrotrain watched as Skywarp got up from his seat and walked up to him, optics half-lidded and a slightly crooked smile. There was that damn hip swaying again and he felt his back press against his seat as the Seeker got closer, until he had one of his pedes between Astrotrain’s.

“Still, I’m _so terribly curious_ about the kind of stuff you thought about me. And don’t try and tell me you never did it. It’s not exactly a secret what kind of thoughts go through the mind of bots who go down to that place.” Skywarp’s servos were resting on his hips, optics staring straight into the larger mech’s, as if the staring would tell just what was going through his mind.

“And what exactly you want me to tell you?” Astrotrain’s wish was to avert that gaze, but for some reason it seemed like all his motion sensors were locked in place. He certainly thought he would be far more assertive about something he wanted so badly.

Skywarp leaned forward, the movement very fluid and light, and soon enough his lips were dangerously close to the side of Astrotrain’s face.

“You can start by saying just how badly you want to touch my aft.” The Seeker’s voice was a barely audible whisper. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring every time I left the stage.”

On an almost stuttering motion, Astrotrain uncrossed his arms, one of them wrapping around Skywarp’s waist and hastily pulling him closer, causing the jet to fall straddled into one of his thighs. He wasn’t exactly surprised though.

“You are a little cocky bastard you know?” The triple changer felt his mandenta clench, digits holding the jet’s jaw firmly. He was growing to hate that little defiant smile of his.

“Oh, I’m quite aware of that. And what are you going to do about it?” Skywarp let his servos rest on his thighs, waiting to see what the other mech was going to do.

The Seeker almost didn't register the interval between having his jaw clenched by the triple changer’s digits and having their mouths tightly together, and before he knew it Astrotrain was already sucking on his glossa, and his servo was firmly holding the back of his helm.

It took a nano-klik for Skywarp to react to that, but he responded to the kiss with the same kind of voracity, optics offlining for a moment so could concentrate on feeling more than seeing. His servos crawling up the other mech’s thighs and hips, going for his chest plates and resting there.

The kiss ended as abruptly as it started, with Astrotrain pulling Skywarp's head back with a yank.

"Not bad..." The Seeker had his optics online once more, staring intently at the larger mech's face. "But I'm pretty sure your thoughts had gone far beyond just kissing me." He softly rubbed his servos against Astrotrain's chest, feeling a tiny jolt of energy in return.

Astrotrain opened his mouth with the intention of saying something, but nothing came out. All he really wanted was to throw that petulant jet down on the floor and just take him right then and there. But why rush things? He clearly could have a lot more "fun" if he took things slow.

For the first time in the entire night, the triple changer smiled, eyes narrowing. One of his hands was still resting on the back of Skywarp's helm, as the other caressed his waist.

"You want to know what I would do to you? Here, I'll show you." Astrotrain leaned forward, his lips now aiming for the cables on the Seeker's neck. He slowly slid his glossa over one of the thickest ones, and heard Skywarp sigh in return. He kept licking on the cords, tongue poking between them, with the tip of his glossa getting prickled by electricity every once in a while.

"Hmm... That's nice..." Skywarp murmured, throwing his head back to give the other mech as much room as he wanted. His servos had moved up, with one resting on Astrotrain's shoulder and the other atop of his head.

The Seeker gasped loudly in surprise when one of his cables was bit strongly, but the surprise quickly dissolved into a drawn out moan when the triple changer's mandenta grazed against his cords. He could feel his hips almost involuntarily pushing against Astrotrain's thigh.

Skywarp felt a servo creeping up his frame, until digits were grazing along the border of one of his front vents. His own servo moved from Astrotrain's shoulder to his neck, fiddling with the cables there, which earned him a groan, the vibrations transferring to the cords of his neck and making him shiver.

It had been a while since Skywarp felt so good. His past encounters were far from satisfying, all of them too rushed for him to truly enjoy himself. Sure he overloaded, but he could do that just fine on his own. Having somebot teasing him... now that was more like it. He could feel his body release small sparks all over, and he knew the other mech could feel them too.

Astrotrain moved his mouth to meet Skywarp's, lips brushing against each other.

"You have really pretty lips you know?" Astrotrain murmured, teasing the Seeker's vent more intently.

"I can show you just what these pretty lips are capable of." Skywarp smirked before kissing the larger mech again, this time quite briefly.

"I hope it's more than kissing." The triple changer ran his digits along the edge of one of the jet's wings.

"Oh, you bet your afterburner I'm way beyond that." Skywarp allowed his servo to travel down Astrotrain's body, the tips of his digits brushing dangerously close the other mech's interfacing plate. "The question is, are _you_ beyond my expectations?"

"Only one way to find out, don't you think?" Astrotrain's servo moved from Skywarp's waist to his aft, the tips of his digits pressed strongly against it.

The only reply from the Seeker came in the form of a crooked smile, lips going for the triple changer's neck. They didn't linger there for long though. As Skywarp went down on the other mech's body, he moved from his position on Astrotrain's thigh and placed himself between his legs, servos working on sliding that interfacing plate away while he kissed and licked the chest plates in front of him.

The triple changer groaned, throwing his head back. He felt a huge release in pressure on the lower part of his frame as soon as he heard a swishing noise. Damn, that little jet didn't like wasting any time, did he?

"Oh..." Skywarp almost whispered as he looked down as to just what was behind Astrotrain's plate.

"'Oh' what?" The larger mech's demeanor quickly went back to its usual grump self, optics moving to look at the Seeker.

"I'll say... You... surpassed my expectations." Skywarp's servo softly brushed against the now exposed spike and got a grunt in response. He just couldn't believe his luck: finding a decent looking mech, who was willing to go, and also had a... very nicely proportioned spike.

He sure as hell was going to enjoy that.

Moving on with his descend, Skywarp took the time linger a bit longer near the seams and small slits in Astrotrain's frame, glossa poking at almost undercover wires, as his digits ran along the length of the larger mech's spike, teasing him softly. Astrotrain's groans were music to his audio receptors.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Skywarp asked, moving past the spike to get to the triple changers thighs.

"I gotta admit I'm impressed." Astrotrain tilted his head down to watch the Seeker, in time to see his mandenta dig into his plating, and he produced a hissing sound in response. "Scrap..."

The jet smiled in clear satisfaction, licking at the bitten area before inching closer to the other mech's spike, lips softly brushing against it, his digits wrapping around it as much as he could.

Kisses and small licks began at the base, going up slowly until they reached the tip, and Skywarp heard Astrotrain's engine rev up, legs spreading slightly. The Seeker's grip on the spike became tighter and he ran his servo up and down at a dragging pace, glossa tracing around the end of it.

Astrotrain clenched his fists, gaze fixed on the smaller mech between his legs. That was exactly the kind of stuff he had fantasized about. Those lovely lips against his spike and those lidded optics. Primus, just looking at that was being enough to send him into overheat. It wasn't like him to be so turned on with so little, but he had been obsessing with that for so long, he couldn't help himself. Nor did he care.

Getting a little bit tired of playing around like that, Skywarp stopped moving his servo, his mouth opening to wrap his lips around the tip of Astrotrain’s spike. He knew he would have to make a considerable effort to suck on the larger mech, due to his considerable girt, but he would try to take it as far as he could. The Seeker took great pride on his “abilities” and he wasn’t going to miss an opportunity to show off.

With an almost quiet groan, Astrotrain leaned back, feeling Skywarp’s lips pressed around his spike. He placed a servo on top of the jet’s head, petting him in an encouraging way. Feeling his spike brush against the insides of the Seeker’s mouth, his optics blurred almost automatically in response, engine revving up again. He couldn’t believe how hard he was holding back not to shove his hips forward, but he was quite aware of the glaring difference in size between him and Skywarp. And a dislocated mandible was the last thing he wanted.

There was a hum from the Seeker, and Astrotrain could swear he felt the vibrations from it all over his frame. His digits gripped Skywarp’s helm, guiding his head ever so slightly. Pretty much only a third of his spike was inside the smaller mech’s mouth and it already felt incredible, Skywarp’s glossa strongly pressed against the underside of it, mandenta scrapping at it in an almost imperceptible way.

When he realized he had reached his limit, Skywarp pulled back with the strongest sucking motion he could muster, trying not to clench his lips around the spike too much. The hissing sound that came from Astrotrain was enough indication he did it right. When almost at the tip, he moved forward again, his jaw already a bit more used to the triple changer’s size.

He moved his head back and forth so many times he actually lost the count, optics long offline as he concentrated on the task at hand. His humming kept getting more and more intense, as the sound of a revving engine and the occasional swear word filled his audio receptors more and more often.

Then, Skywarp’s optics went online again in one go, startled by Astrotrain’s servo pushing his head back.

“E-enough.” As much as he wanted to just overload just then and there, his main aim wasn’t that.

Before Skywarp could say anything in response, he got pulled by one of his arms to sit on Astrotrain’s thigh again, facing the other mech, a servo running down his frame while another caressed his wings.

“Hey, slow down!” The Seeker protested, before groaning in response to a strong bite in one of the cables of his neck.

“Shut up… and open that.” Astrotrain impatiently tapped his digits against Skywarp’s interfacing plate, moving to kiss the smaller mech.

The almost quiet noise that came from Skywarp's plate opening didn't go unnoticed by the triple changer. He deepened the kiss as much as he could as he unceremoniously began stroking the Seeker's spike, getting him to moan inside the kiss.

Skywarp had his servos on Astrotrain's waist, clutching to it as he felt his arousal grow more intense. He broke away from the kiss letting out a long groan.

"So fragging hot..." Astrotrain whispered, before tracing the jet's jaw with his glossa. He felt the smaller mech thrust his hips into his servo and he couldn't help but grin, moving to kiss Skywarp again.

None of them knew for how long the kissing or the stroking went on, but the triple changer only stopped when he felt a cold, viscous liquid trickle down his thigh.

"Hmm... Wet already? What a little deviant." Astrotrain swiftly moved his servo from Skywarp's spike to under his aft, digits brushing against the edges of his wetting valve, satisfied when he got a grunt in response.

"Heh... Is this the kind of dream you had?" Skywarp did his best to manage a cocky grin, but wasn't able to keep it for long as one of Astrotrain's digits entered him.

"This and much more." The larger mech said, lips close to the Seeker's, digit moving in and and out, the sound of Skywarp's engine getting progressively louder. "Wanna know exactly what I want to do with you? I want to throw you on this very floor..." Astrotrain moved his free hand near the jet's mouth, the tips of his digits tracing his lips. "Spread these slender legs of yours nice and wide..." His index and middle digits slowly creeping inside Skywarp's mouth. "Then I will get my spike and frag you 'till your engine is roaring and you are screaming my name." Astrotrain could feel the Seeker's entire frame heat up, and it didn't help when he slid a second finger into his valve. "I will hold your arms and watch you squirm under me..."

With his optics blurry, Skywarp couldn't think of anything besides the words being spoken to him and the servos upon him, his moans being chocked back by the digits in his mouth. He gripped on Astrotrain's shoulders as strongly as he could, because he honestly believed he would fall from his sitting position if he didn't do that.

When Skywarp's vents kicked in, Astrotrain pulled his droll-drenched digits from his mouth, hand moving to the back of his head, pulling it closer until their foreheads were pressed against each other.

"Ungh... A-Astro..." The Seeker's voice was almost muted by the sound of his engine. "I... I want it... now..."

"You want me?" Astrotrain's engine picked up again, his spark sending jolts to all parts of his frame. Skywarp's begging was enough to make his spike twitch.

"Yes... But..." The Seeker's sentence was abruptly cut by a moan, in response to the digits moving more intensely inside his valve.

"But what?" Astrotrain's tone was impatient. That was not the time for second thoughts.

"Not here... The other room..." Skywarp didn't have a problem with being taken on the cold, hard ground - especially by a mate whom was so willing - but why go for such an uncomfortable option with a perfectly good berth just mere histers away from them?

"Fine." Astrotrain moved swiftly, drawing his digits from Skywarp and putting him in his arms, hurriedly getting up and moving to the other room.

That one was a lot different than the front one, with a soft, almost relaxing blue light bathing it, some shimmering material covering the walls with the intention of emulating stars, and a berth connected to a recharge unit in the middle of it.

"You sure have weird tastes in decoration." Astrotrain muttered, putting the smaller mech down.

"Such charming conversation." Skywarp let out a chuckle, pulling the triple changer by the arm to lie down on top of him. "But now I'm more interested on those promises of yours from earlier."

"Don't worry, I'm good at keeping promises." Astrotrain grabbed the Seeker's legs, spreading them and pushing them against the jet's body.

Skywarp felt his spark pulsating behind his cockpit in anticipation, fists clenching. When he felt the tip of Astrotrain's spike pressed against his valve, he licked his lips, optics fixed on the triple changer's figure. That blue light made wonders to his already appealing looks.

There was no hesitation nor warning before Astrotrain pushed his hips forward, and even though he met the resistance he expected due to their size difference, that clearly didn't demotivated him. He kept going, with more intent, feeling Skywarp's valve stretch ever so slightly to accommodate him.

A hissing sound came from the Seeker, a feeling between pain and pleasure running through his circuitry. He didn't know if that was what he liked or hated about larger mechs, but he knew the initial pain was going to pass soon enough, if Astrotrain knew what he was doing that is.

Groaning, the larger mech couldn't take his optics away from Skywarp's face, those parted lips and those lidded optics, the sounds coming from his vocalizer... Those were good and even better as he imagined them. He moved his servos from the jet's legs to his wrists, holding them above his head and firmly against the berth. All the while, he kept pushing forward, honestly impressed by how much the Seeker was able to "take".

"Tell me... your limit..." He certainly didn't want to hurt the smaller mech. Not unintentionally, and certainly not by getting carried away.

"A... a little more..." Skywarp wrapped his legs around Astrotrain's waist, optics going slowly offline as his energy began to concentrate on his vents. "Hmm... There."

"Alright." Astrotrain pulled back almost all the way before thrusting forward again, delighted by the small distortion on the Seeker's groan.

With every new thrust, both their engines worked faster and faster, systems overheating. Astrotrain was struggling to keep his optics online and not too blurry, because he certainly didn't want to lose the show Skywarp was putting, his entire frame trembling as he writhed under the larger, not to mention his digits desperately trying to grip onto something.

"Slag... Astro..." There was faint static on Skywarp's voice, his legs pressed tight against the sides of Astrotrain's waist.

"Louder..." The thrusts were now coming at shorter intervals, and Astrotrain almost went over the edge every time the Seeker's valve contracted around his spike. "And say it all."

"Astrotrain..." Skywarp raised his voice, static intensifying. He was feeling too hot and almost too full, but it all felt perfect.

"I said... Louder!" Astrotrain almost shouted the last word, servos gripping on the jet's wrists. He wanted to hear Skywarp scream, let the entire building know who he was interfacing with.

"F-frag, Astrotrain!" Skywarp let out as loudly as he could, despite the fact his vocalizer was already failing him, moaning right after as the thrusting only intensified.

"Ugh... Feels so... fragging good..." Astrotrain leaned forward, mouth seizing Skywarp's neck as he nipped strongly on the cables. He felt a strong jolt of electricity from the Seeker prickle his glossa, and that was enough for him to finally offline his optics as well. The sound of engines roaring filled the room and he could barely tell which belonged to whom.

"Aaah... Oh, sweet Primus!" Skywarp's back arched as he screamed, his vents not being enough to fight the overheat, his spark burning inside his chest.

Astrotrain moaned loudly before burying his face on the jet's neck, the realization of how close he was to overloading finally downing on him, as his thrusts became erratic and urgent, and his own spark felt like it was on fire.

Then, Skywarp felt it. Felt Astrotrain's frame spasm against his, his spike twitch and release it's hot load, and he heard the loudest, almost booming moan emerge from the triple changer's vocalizer. All the while, he still tried to helplessly move his hips at a coherent pace, to no avail.

All those things combined were enough to throw Skywarp over the edge as well, his overload coming along as loudly as Astrotrain's. It was as if a stroke of lighting had struck his frame, and for a second he believed his spark went completely still, before exploding into waves of pleasure.

Neither of them knew for how long they stayed still in the same position, waiting for their systems to get reestablished and for their engines to properly cool off, but absolutely nothing was said during that time. All Astrotrain did was to let go of Skywarp's arms, and the Seeker proceeded to place a servo on the triple changer's helm, caressing it softly.

After some time, Astrotrain pulled himself out of Skywarp, and the air around them felt almost too cold against his now limp spike. And the Seeker felt strangely empty after that.

Almost impulsively, Skywarp pulled the larger mech into a kiss, which lasted briefly, but felt intense.

"Heh... Good job." The Seeker nipped at Astrotrain's lower lip, an arm wrapped around the other mech's frame.

There was no response from the triple changer. He pulled himself away from Skywarp, sitting on the edge of the berth and sliding his interfacing plate back in place. Before he could do anything else, he felt the Seeker's hand on his arm.

"Giving me the cold shoulder now?" Skywarp let out a small laugh as he watched Astrotrain turn to him, slipping back into his grumpy self.

"Look, if you are expecting a relationship out of thi-"

"Tch, please, I'm not that clingy or needy." The Seeker said, picking two thick cables from the side of the berth. "But I thought you would like to stick around to recharge a bit."

Astrotrain eyed the cords on Skywarp's servo. It wasn't a half-bad idea to recharge, and like it or not, he had enjoyed the time he spent with the smaller mech. So maybe leaving abruptly was a bit too rude, even for him.

"Fine." Astrotrain laid down again, by Skywarp's side. The berth was a bit too small to fit both of them, but the Seeker scooted closer to him, handing him one of the cables and placing an arm and a leg on top of the triple changer.

The following megacycles were spent in silence, with both mechs with most of their systems offline. The only sound in the room was that of machinery humming outside.

Astrotrain's circuits went back online when he got fully charged, and him moving on the berth sprung Skywarp back online as well.

"Done already?" The Seeker asked, watching the triple changer pulling out the cord from himself.

"Yeah..." Astrotrain was once again sitting on the edge of the berth, and this time he was decided to leave.

"Say... If you feel like paying me a visit next quintun too..." Skywarp stretched his arms, looking at the triple changer's back.

Cursing himself for feeling a skip on his spark in response to that invitation, Astrotrain got up and started walking, and for a moment the Seeker thought he would get no answer.

"... Three astrocycles." Astrotrain said at the door.

"Hm?" Skywarp placed his servos behind his head.

"Did I stutter? I said I wanna see you in three astrocycles."

"Very well, I'll be waiting." Skywarp smiled, watching Astrotrain disappear outside the door and he soon heard the front door sliding open and then closing.

 _Astro, Astro... You sure are a piece of work._ The Seeker thought to himself, slipping back into recharge, thinking about his future meeting with the triple changer.

That was going to be more fun than he expected.


End file.
